Feeling A Moment
by MoheiNeko
Summary: After a fight, Killua is severely injured. After being rescued by two strangers, he starts to gain a close bond with them. Drastic events occur. How will the group of Gon, Kurapika, Leorio,and my OCs Nebi and Nelo cope with this dangerous adventure? Tragedy happens? (Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter) Sorry for the summary,its not my best but please give this a chance.(2011)
1. An Explosive Meeting

**Hello, this is my first try at writing a Hunter x Hunter fanfic. I'm sorry if the characters seem a bit OOC. Also, the summary might not seem so great and I also apologize for that. But I hope this chapter and story makes up for it. I'm so excited for Gon and Pitou's fight. I hate that they keep stalling though. But please enjoy my story.**

* * *

Blood, lots of blood, gushed from the pale skinned boy. He stumbled as he walked. Twigs and leaves were jammed in his messy silver hair. His blue eyes were dull and half-lidded. He remembered the fight. With one last thought, he collapsed to the ground. 'I'm sorry..Gon'

* * *

"Come on Nelo!" a childish voice yelled.

"I'm right behind you Nebi." a female voice said.

The boy, Nebi, smiled and ran ahead. His burnt peach hair danced as the wind blew. He skidded to a stop, his light moss green eyes wide.

"N-Nelo! Nelo look!" Nebi shouted.

The girl, Nelo, appeared at the little boy's side. Her floral white hair was tied in a messy braid that fell on her shoulder. Pieces of her bangs fell on her forehead. It blew slightly in the wind. Shock formed in her eyes. They were the same color as Nebi's except with specks of peach. They fell on the beaten form of the boy from before.

"He's barely breathing!" Nebi said loudly.

Nelo's eyes became worried. She lifted the bloody boy onto her back.

"Let's go Nebi." she said.

Nebi nodded.

"Okay sis."

* * *

Blue eyes blinked open. They fell on a ceiling fan. 'Where am I?'

"Oh you're up!"

The boy looked to the left and met eyes with Nebi. He was wearing a dark green sweatshirt and brown shorts.

"I'm Nebi! What's your name?" Nebi asked.

"I'm Killua."

"Nice to meet you Killua!"

"A-Are you the one who helped me?"

Nebi looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well yes but so did my sister." he answered.

"Sister?" Killua asked.

It was then Killua noticed the bloody clothes. His eyes widened.

"That's your blood." Nebi spoke up.

Killua looked at him in shock

"How old are you?" he asked.

"I'm six. I'll be seven soon! What about you?" Nebi asked.

"Twelve."

"Hey! That's my sister's age!"

Just then, a loud explosion was heard. Killua and Nebi jumped up. Killua slightly winced at the pain. They rushed to the outside. Another explosion echoed, knocking Nebi off of his feet. Killua bent down and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Nebi nodded.

"My sis! She's over there!"

He pointed toward the explosions.

Before Killua answered, a voice was heard.

"Killua!"

Killua turned his head toward the voice quickly. A boy around his age was running toward him. He had two other people close behind him. The boy had black spiky hair and slightly tan skin.

"Gon!" Killua yelled.

Everyone dropped to the floor as another explosion rang through the air.

"SIS!" Nebi yelled.

He jumped up and ran towards the area.

"Nebi NO!" Killua cried out.

He couldn't let this boy die! Not after what he did!

"Nebi come back!" he yelled.

His cry was unheard as Nebi continued to run.

"Killua!" Gon said worriedly as he approached.

"Gon, that boy saved me. We have to save him!" Killua said.

His eyes were constricted with worry.

"Of course! If you'd let me finish I was just going to say we should go after him!"

Killua shook his head and smiled.

"We should hurry." the one known as Kurapika said.

They nodded as they ran toward the explosive area. The group stopped and starred horrified at the scene in front of them. Injured people were everywhere, some dead. Killua gasped as something dreadful reached his eyes. The motionless body of the small boy, Nebi. Blood caked his forehead, dribbling down his cheek. They rushed to him. Kurapika elevated his head in his arms, being cautious of his injuries.

"Nebi!" Killua shouted. "Nebi can you hear me?!"

"Say something Nebi!" Gon yelled.

After a minute or so, Nebi groaned in response. His eyes fluttered open slightly and landed on Killua.

"K-Killua.." he whispered.

He turned his head and caught sight of a familiar figure fighting another. Nebi raised a shaky arm and slowly reached out to one of the figures. A girl around Gon's height.

"M-My sis." he breathed out.

Gon and the others looked to where Nebi was pointing. The girl had floral white hair tied in a messy braid, pieces of hair sticking out. She wore a granny smith apple sweatshirt and pearl colored pants that hug around the ankles. She also was barefoot. It was Nelo.

"That's your sister?" Gon asked.

Nebi nodded weakly.

"Nelo.." he whispered.

Nelo snapped her head toward the whisper. Her eyes widened.

"Hey watch out!" Killua and the others yelled.

Nelo was struck before she got a chance to turn. She slammed into the tree.

"Nelo!" Nebi croaked out.

Gon and Killua rushed to help her.

"Are you okay?!" Gon asked.

Nelo nodded.

"I'm fine—Watch out!" she yelled.

She quickly dropped to the ground, Gon and Killua following her lead. A huge rock covered in fire flew right above them. Gon turned to Kurapika and Leorio.

"Be careful! Go somewhere safe!" Gon yelled.

Leorio and Kurapika nodded. Since Kurapika was closer, he lifted Nebi slowly into his arms.

"If we can get further away, I can address his wounds." Leorio said.

"Right." Kurapika said.

They hurried to a closed off area.

* * *

Leorio instructed Kurapika to place Nebi down gently. He moved the hair from Nebi's face and started working. Kurapika felt a pang of grief hit his heart. Nebi slightly reminded him of his late friend Pairo. He watched as Leorio cleaned the blood from Nebi's face. Leorio opened his brief case and pulled out a long bandage. He wrapped it around Nebi's head. He bandaged some of the minor wounds Nebi received.

"What's wrong Kurapika?" Leorio asked.

Kurapika was slightly surprised.

"I'm a little shocked you noticed something was troubling me." he said.

"Oi Oi! Enough of that. Now tell me what's wrong."

Kurapika sighed.

"He just reminds me of an old friend." he said as he glanced at the unconscious Nebi.

Leorio nodded in understanding.

"I get it." he said. "It's hard."

Kurapika nodded. He then started to help Leorio address the last of the injuries.

* * *

"What's going on?!" Gon asked.

"Idiot, we're being attacked!" Killua shouted as he ducked.

Gon rolled his eyes and smirked. Nelo rose an eye brow as she dodged a flying boulder. 'Interesting. But it's very clear that they are very close friends.' she thought. She jumped and roundhouse kicked a couple rocks away from her.

"_Saisho wa guu, jankenpon_!" Gon cried.

His attack crushed four on coming boulders. Killua held out his palms.

"_Narukami_." he said softly, his eyes hard.

Bolts of electricity shot from his hands. Nelo whistled as they turned the last of them into rubble. The sound of clapping reached the three's ears. Three figures came from the smoke the dust caused. Gon and Killua noticed Nelo's eyes gain sparks of rage. One male, who looked to be the leader, had mint blue hair and yellow eyes. He had tan skin and wore a red jacket zipped up half way. A black shirt was underneath. He also had black pants tucked in brown boots. Another male had brown hair and black eyes. He wore a blue T-shirt and khaki pants. He wore black sneakers. The last person was a female with purple hair and melon colored eyes. Her hair was long and straight. She wore a green tube top over peach skin. She had a white skirt and white boots. She also wore slightly heavy make-up.

"Doukeshi." Killua muttered.

Despite the thick air, Gon and Nelo snickered.

"What are you laughing at!" the woman snapped.

"Calm yourself Kikyuu." the man with blue hair said.

Kikyuu huffed.

"Whatever, Hakka." she said.

"So Nelo, you've gotten better since last time." Hakka said as he smirked at her.

"Mienai!" she growled.

Hakka clicked his tongue.

"Aww no need to be so hostile when saying our name. Am I right Muchi?" he asked the other man.

"You are very much right." Muchi said.

Gon and Killua recognized him as the other figure Nelo was fighting.

"Why are you doing this?!" Gon yelled out. "You're hurting innocent people!"

The Mienai started to laugh.

"What's your point kid?" Hakka asked.

Gon made a move to step forward.

"Wait, Gon." Killua said.

Muchi's eyes widened before he threw his hand out.

"_Yougan no Muchi_!" he shouted.

Gon and Killua were confused, nothing was happening. It was Nelo's turn to widened her eyes. She stepped in front of the two boys. She held out her hands and said,

"_Honou no Kabe_."

Just as Killua was about to question this, a giant wall of fire materialized in front of them. Both Gon and Killua recoiled in shock.

"That's some serious nen!" Killua shouted over the roaring flames.

Nelo let her hands fall to her side as the wall of fire dropped. The Meinai's faces were covered with sneers.

"We will return. Have no doubts about that." Hakka said.

They turned and proceeded to leave. Nelo threw her arm out, blocking Gon and Killua from going after them.

"Don't. As Hakka said, they will be back. Going after them now will just cause unwanted conflict." she said.

Before Killua or Gon got a chance to respond, citizens came from their hiding spots. Two of them stood out the most. They wore fancier clothes than the rest. The man had floral white hair and peach eyes. The woman had burnt peach hair that fell past her shoulders. Her eyes were a light moss green. The pair looked at Nelo in shock and sadness.

"Nelo-" the man started.

He stopped when Nelo turned away from them.

"Please-" the woman said.

She was interrupted with Nelo shaking her head.

She moved to where Kurapika, Leorio, and Nebi were. Her eyes turned sad when she saw the state her little brother was in. Leorio seemed to notice her discomfort.

"He'll be fine after he gets plenty of rest. He'll be pretty sore too. His head injury may take a little to heal fully. It isn't too serious though." he informed.

Nelo nodded.

"Is it okay for me to carry him home?" she asked.

Her bangs shadowed her eyes. Leorio nodded. Nelo reached down and lifted Nebi in her arms. His head rested on Nelo's shoulder. Nebi whimpered at the pain in his head.

"It'll be okay." Nelo reassured.

The others noted how soothing Nelo's voice had become.

"I wanna go home." Nebi whispered.

His voice was barely audible. Nelo nodded.

"Okay." she whispered.

She hugged Nebi close and started off toward their home. Gon and his friends started to follow. Killua and Gon noticed a tear slip down Nelo's cheek. On the way, they heard some of the people whispering,

"I can't believe she ignored the shicho."

"That's so disrespectful."

"I can't believe she did that."

Once they were further away, Gon decided to ask something.

"Nelo?" he called softly.

"Hm?" Nelo asked.

"Why did you ignore those people?"

Nelo took a while before she sighed.

"Simple." she said as she looked up. "They're our parents."

* * *

**R&R c:**


	2. Friends?

**Welcome to Chapter 2.. I'm sorry if it seems a bit choppy... ****楽しんでください**

* * *

Nelo opened the door to their house with the help of Leorio. She placed Nebi on the couch as everyone gathered inside.

"They're your parents?" Kurapika asked.

Nelo nodded as she covered Nebi with a cotton blanket.

"I'll make some tea before I get started with the story." she said.

"I will help." Kurapika offered.

Nelo nodded and motioned him to follow. They soon disappeared into the kitchen. Gon looked sadly at the entrance.

"Guys, I'm worried about Nelo. She looked really upset." Gon said.

"Yea, I noticed the air around her changed when that couple appeared." Leorio said.

"You can't blame her though." Killua added.

"I don't see why, I mean they are her and Nebi's parents."

Killua sighed loudly.

"Old man, that's what Nelo is going to explain!" he snapped.

"I'm not old!" Leorio snapped back.

Killua waved him off dismissively. Leorio huffed, causing Gon to shake his head at his friends. Killua wouldn't admit it but, he too was worried about Nelo. He sent a worried expression toward the kitchen. Soon, Nelo and Kurapika came back with a tray of tea. Nelo passed them each a glass. She gently shook Nebi awake.

"Nebi, drink some tea." she said softly.

She helped him sit up as he awoke. She handed him the cup.

"Drink it." Nelo said.

Nebi nodded and started to sip the warm tea. He scooted on to Nelo's lap and rested his head on her shoulder. Nelo smiled a bit. Gon smiled at the scene along with his friends. Nelo then frowned and sighed before glancing at her guests.

"I guess an explanation would be the best thing." she said.

"If that's okay." Gon responded.

Nelo nodded and took a deep breath. She let it out slowly.

"My parents are Rouh Tourmaline and Amphi Tourmaline. They are the shicho. I'll start with the back story." she said. "On my father's side, my grandparents were nen users. My grandfather was an Enhancer and my grandmother was a Manipulator. My grandfather was a great nen user. He tried to teach my father but was I asked my grandfather why my father declined his offer, he said this: 'My son did not want to be considered a freak.' After that he offered to teach me, Nebi, and my older brother, Zurune. As time passed, I was classified as a Manipulator. Nebi also was a Manipulator. Zurune was an Emitter. A little after that I worked on my Emitter attacks. During that time, Zurune left. He said that he was tired of being held back by everyone. That was two years ago. Last I heard, he was living in Yorknew City."

"Why did you act so cold toward your parents?" Killua asked.

Nelo frowned.

"After Zurune left, my grandparents died and my parents became distant. A year ago, they became even more distant. They only talked to us when they needed something and would force smiles around us. I knew it was because we were nen users. When ever the subject was brought up, they'd quickly change it. When they became shicho, we were completely ignored by them. One night, when we were asleep, they left. No note saying goodbye. They had chose the people over their kids. So here we are now." she said.

"This was a year ago?" Kurapika asked.

"Yes. Last month would have made it a year since they left."

Everyone's frown deepened.

"I'm sorry." Gon said.

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"What for? You didn't do anything?" Nelo asked.

"I'm sorry that you and Nebi have been alone all this time. No one to care for you. It's sad." Gon said, sincerely.

Nelo smiled softly at him as did everyone else.

"It might not be an average life for a twelve year old, but people have been in worse situations." Nelo said.

The group spent two hours sharing some of each other's back stories. Soon enough, it became dark.

"It's getting late." Kurapika noted.

"Where are we going to stay?" Gon asked.

"You can stay here if you want." Nelo said.

"We can?" Killua asked.

"Yea, we have room." Nebi whispered.

He whimpered and touched his head.

"I'll get dinner ready after I lay him down. Be free to pick any of the two rooms." Nelo said.

She lifted Nebi off of her and placed him on the couch. She then stood up and picked him back up, holding him close.

* * *

Nelo placed Nebi on his bed.

"Sis, my head hurts." Nebi whispered.

Nelo rubbed his head softly.

"I know little dove." she whispered.

Nebi smiled a small smile. The sound of a knock interrupted the two siblings. Nelo turned and saw Leorio standing in the doorway.

"Leorio?" Nelo asked.

"I came to change his bandages and put some more medicine." he said.

Nelo smiled and nodded. She turned and gave Nebi a hug before leaving the room. She walked down stairs and noticed Gon and Killua talking. Kurapika was sitting and calmly drinking tea. Gon soon noticed Nelo. He and Killua quickly approached her.

"Thank you letting us stay here Nelo." Gon said with a bright smile.

Nelo returned the smile and nodded.

"Nelo, I also wanted to thank you." Killua said.

"For what?" Nelo asked.

"For saving me yesterday."

Nelo let out an 'ah' in realization. She gave him a smile.

"You have no reason to thank me, but I do have a question." she said.

"Yea?"

"Are you an assassin?"

Killua and Gon recoiled in shock. Killua jumped back.

"I-I used to be. H-How did you know?" Killua asked.

"Your eyes." Nelo said.

"What do you mean?" Gon asked.

"I'm good at reading people. Killua's eyes hold hidden emotions but the most that stand out is ominous and purity. He is very loyal to his friends and would put others before himself in a heartbeat. He is very kind."

Killua felt his cheeks start to heat up. Nelo looked in to Gon's eyes.

"Your eyes, Gon, hold a very bright and friendly nature. You are very confident and determined. You seem to be very adventurous and can get along with anyone. You seem to hve a secret temper." she said.

Gon smiled sheepishly. Nelo looked to Killua, his eyes were shadowed by his hair.

"Killua, it doesn't matter if you were an assassin. It is in the past." Nelo said. Killua snapped his head up in shock. "What matters is what you do with your life now." Nelo continued.

Killua noted nothing but honesty in her words. Dumbfounded, he stood there and nodded.

"Do you guys want to go catch dinner with me?" Nelo asked.

"Catch?" the boys asked simultaneously.

"Fish." Nelo said

Killua and Gon smiled brightly. Nelo looked to Kurapika.

"Do you want to come?" she asked.

Kurapika shook his head and offered a smile.

"No thank you, but do you have any books?" he asked.

Nelo giggled and nodded. She pointed to the hall.

"Go down there and turn left." she instructed.

Kurapika thanked her before heading off to the books.

* * *

The sound of crikects echoed in the night. Nelo walked to the edge of lake.

"Me no Mizu: Sakana wo sagasu" she muttered.

All of a sudden, the fish in the lake started to glow.

"Woah!" Killua and Gon exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Killua said.

"How did you do that?" Gon asked, awed.

"Eye of Water.I can manipulate my aura into the water. It's as if I am the water it's self or the water's eyes." Nelo informed.

"Sweet!" they exclaimed.

Nelo shook her head, amused.

"Do you want to catch some?" she asked.

Gon and Killua nodded and smiled. As they fished, Killua decided to bring something up.

"You know Nelo, we are good at reading people too." he said.

"Oh?" Nelo questioned.

Gon nodded.

"Yea! For example, you are very selfless and brave." he said.

"You are smart and have a pure heart. You're loyal and very trustworthy." Killua added.

"But most of all," the two started, "You make a great friend."

They both gave her a bright smile. Nelo's eyes widened in shock. She offered them a smile before starring of at the stars. A thought made its way into her mind.

'So this is what it's like...to have friends'

* * *

**R&R please**


	3. Doubt

**Welcome to Chapter 3.. ****楽しんでください**

* * *

It's been a almost two days since the meeting. Nebi's head was slowly healing. Now, the group was sitting outside. Gon, Killua, and Nelo were showing each other their nen and attacks. Killua and Gon had already showed her theirs, it was now Nelo's turn.

"_Shokubutsu: Tenrai no uzumaki_" Nelo murmured.

Just then, a tremendous funnel of vines and water circled dangerously in front of them. Gon and Killua found themselves getting sucked into the vortex. Nelo stopped quickly.

"Amazing!" Killua and Gon said.

"Thank you" Nelo said quietly.

"Is there anymore?" asked Gon.

"Yes, but I'll show you another time okay?"

Gon and Killua nodded.

Leorio and Kurapika had also witnessed the vortex.

"She's dangerous. Can we really trust her?" Kurapika whispered.

Nelo's left her twitched. She moved her head toward Kurapika.

"You doubt me Kurapika?" she asked, softly.

Kurapika's eyes widened as Nelo sighed.

"Figures..." Nelo whispered.

It was so soft, Gon and Killua barely heard her. She turned and trudged toward the forest.

"Nelo.." Gon said once she disappeared.

He soon chased after her.

"That wasn't smart." Killua told Kurapika. "She let us sleep in her house instead of having to stay in that city where we wouldn't be accepted."

Kurapika looked down as Killua went inside. 'I'm a fool. Killua was absolutely correct. I pass judgement too quickly, which could cause harm to others, who do not deserve it. In this case, Nelo Tourmaline. I just hope she forgives me.' he thought.

He sighed and returned into the house.

* * *

Gon looked around the giant forest. 'These trees are huge!' he yelled in his mind. He stuck his nose slightly in the air and sniffed. He did it twice before he caught Nelo's scent. It was a woodsy smell mixed with the ocean. He followed it until he stopped at what seemed to be the largest tree in the forest. He leaped up and met the wide eyes of Nelo.

"Gon?!" she said, surprised.

Gon gave her a bright smile. Nelo found herself returning the smile before she looked off toward the sky. Gon's smile was replaced with a look of worry.

"Nelo?" he asked, concerned.

"Would it be wrong to say that I am afraid of my own nen?" Nelo asked softly.

Gon's eyes shifted to confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Sometimes I feel that it over powers me, and it's not supposed to feel that way. Like with what I showed you and Killua, I was afraid that I couldn't control it." Nelo replied.

She looked to Gon.

"There's one I can't show you. Honestly, I don't eve know which type it falls under but it's really dangerous." she said.

Gon's worried eyes never changed.

"What is it? What does it do?" he asked.

Nelo sighed and looked down. She slowly looked up.

"Shizen no Gisei" she whispered.

Gon felt his heart start to beat faster.

"What does it do?" he asked.

"Truthfully, it confuses me. It combines all of the types I guess. The last time I used it, I remember fire, vines, water, and this cloud spinning around me. A light appeared and then black." Nelo whispered.

She took a deep breath and released it.

"I ended up in a coma for two weeks because of that and something occurred to me a few days after." she looked straight in to Gon's eyes. "It's a sacrifice. If I ever use it again, I'll die."

Gon gasped. Nelo let a few tears escape from her eyes as she turned away.

"I promised Nebi that I'd never use it again, but something tells me I'm going to have to break that promise soon enough." she said.

Nelo felt a hand on her shoulder, which caused her to turn. Her eyes clashed with Gon's.

"We're in this together. You and Nebi did so much for us. You're a great friend Nelo and you're not alone." he said, firmly.

Nelo was surprised at the change in his voice. She couldn't help herself as she gave him a hug.

"Thank you..Gon."

Gon smiled and returned the hug.

They soon let go.

"Nelo, are you mad at what Kurapika said?" Gon asked.

Nelo gave him a sad smile.

"No. I don't blame him for doubting me. I would wonder the same thing if I was at the other end." she replied.

Gon nodded and gave her his famous smile. They jumped down the tree and headed toward the house.

"You know what I just figured out." Gon said to Nelo.

"Hm?" she replied.

"That you're shorter than me."

Nelo and Gon laughed as they walked on.

* * *

"So she left?"

Nebi whimpered as Killua nodded.

"Yea, but Gon went to find her." Killua said.

Nebi sniffed.

"It just makes me sad." he whispered.

Kurapika approached Nebi and bent down.

"I'm sorry Nebi. It's my fault that she left. If I hadn't past my judgement just because of her powerful nen, she wouldn't have left. I can be too judgemental." he said sadly.

Nebi smiled a tiny smile and hugged Kurapika. The said boy gasped in shock. He hadn't been hugged in years. Kurapika found himself wrapping his arms around the tiny boy. A wave of comfort rushed through his body. Nebi smiled another tiny smile.

"I bet sis knows you didn't mean it" he said.

Before Kurapika got a chance to answer, he was interrupted.

"She does."

They turned to see Gon and Nelo standing in the doorway.

"She also knows that a certain boy is supposed to be resting right now too." Nelo said with a smile.

"SIS!" Nebi exclaimed.

He leaped up and threw his arms around her. Nelo laughed as she spun him around slightly.

"Okay Okay, but I really do want you to rest." she said.

Nebi pouted.

"Aw! Why?.." he asked.

Nelo rubbed his bandaged head.

"Because this scares me and I don't like it when you're hurt." she said.

Even at his young age, Nebi could see the difference in Nelo's eyes. They were soft and filled with sadness. It was as if there were tears threatening to spill. Nebi widened his eyes and nodded. He hugged her, resting his head below her chin.

"Kay.. sorry." he whispered.

Nelo smiled and shook her head. She kissed his head and placed him down.

"Nothing to be sorry for Nebi."

Nebi smiled before walking to his room. Killua and Gon noticed Kurapika looking sadly at Nelo.

"Leorio..Gon, let's go to the other room. I have a question." Killua said.

Leorio looked at him weirdly.

"Then ask m-"

"Let's go Leorio!" Gon shouted as he and Killua pushed him from the room.

'That wasn't obvious..' Nelo thought, amused.

Kurapika cleared his throat, capturing Nelo's attention.

"I'm sorry, Nelo." Kurapika said.

Nelo raised an eye brow at him.

"I was too judgmental toward you. I-"

"Kurapika." Nelo interrupted. "It's okay."

Kurapika looked at her in slight shock. Nelo smiled and sat next to him.

"I understand why you would have doubt. I don't blame you. I'd be the same way if I was it at a different end." she said.

Her smile grew a little when she saw the relief appear in Kurapika's eyes.

"Thank you for accepting my apology." Kurapika said.

Nelo nodded.

* * *

That evening, everyone sat at a campfire. Kurapika was reading a book Nei gave him. His left eye twitched every now and then due to Leorio's constant complaining. Nebi was sitting on a tree stump and swinging his legs. He munched happily on roasted marshmellows. His face was covered with them. Gon and Killua were wrestling in the dirt. Nelo starred in the fire, the flame flickering in her eyes. This caught Leorio's attention. He nudged Kurapika, motioning to Nelo. Kurapika rolled his eyes but looked anyways. Nelo moved her head slightly to the left. What shocked them both was the fact that the fire followed her. She moved her head to the right and the fire followed. She put her head straight before breathing in from her nose and out from her mouth. The fire then started to flicker normal. Both Kurapika and Leorio were amazed.

"Sis does that a lot." Nebi spoke up.

They looked at him.

"It helps with her training." Nebi added.

All of a sudden, Nelo started to hum a a soft tune. A small smile was sealed on her face. Nebi smiled brightly and closed his eyes. He soon joined his sister in humming. The beautiful tone caused Gon and Killua to stop their wrestling. They joined the others around the fire. They smiled and started to sway. Kurapika smile and placed the book he was reading on the ground. He started to sway as well. Leorio shrugged and joined his friends. A peaceful feeling flowed through their bodies as they listened and watched the stars.

* * *

**R&R**


	4. Bittersweet Nightmare- Missing!

**Welcome to Chapter 4.. ****楽しんでください**

* * *

**_A cold eery feeling washed over Killua as he walked through the darkness. A slight wind blew, making his hair blow slightly._**

**_"Oi Gon!" he called out._**

**_His voice echoed._**

**_"Gon?! Nelo?! Nebi?!" he yelled._**

**_Again, no answer came. Killua started to panic._**

**_"Kurapika? Leorio?"_**

**_It was then he noticed a familiar stench. His eyes widened. Blood. He closed his eyes as a light materialized. When he opened them, a frightening scene appeared before him. He walked forward with shaky legs. He collapsed to his knees. Killua pulled the battered body close. Tears fell on to the pale cheek of his best friend._**

**_"G-Gon?" Killua whispered. "N-No.."_**

**_He shook his friend's lifeless body. Killua let out a wail, clutching the boy to him. 'It-It can't be! He was just alive!' Killua gasped as two other figures fell in to his vision. The very limp bodies of Nebi and Nelo. Killua felt his breath leave him. He stood up with the Gon in his arms. Gon's head fell backwards. Killua dragged his feet to his two new friends. He set Gon down next to Nebi. He lifted Nebi in to his arms._**

**_"Nebi? Come on.." he choked out as he shook the small boy._**

**_Nebi's limbs just wobbled and his head tilted to the side. Killua let out another sob, his tears dripping on Nebi's delicate cheeks. He placed him down and desperately shook Nelo._**

**_"N-Nelo!"_**

**_His voice was thick. He closed his eyes tightly as another light came. When his eyes opened, he gasped. There, rested the other two friends, mangled and breathless. Killua looked at all of his fallen friends before letting out a loud wail._**

"AHH!" Killua shouted as he shot up.

He placed a hand on his chest as his heart started to beat rapidly. He glanced to the right and caught sight of the clock. It was six a.m. He then looked to the left of him. Gon was sleeping peacefully. Killua sighed in relief and smiled. He silently jumped from the bed and left the room. Even though he saw Gon alive, he was still shaken from the dream. 'I never want to experience that' he thought. 'I don't know what I'd do..' he stopped at a door and slowly opened it. His eyes fell on the small form of Nebi. Killua noted the fresh bandages wrapped around his head. He starred at Nebi's fragile face. His eyes widened in fright as the image of the lifeless Nebi came to mind. Killua stumbled back, almost knocking down a lamp. He quickly left the room. He then stumbled upon Nelo's room. He opened the door and quietly walked to the middle of the room. Nelo slept peacefully as well. When she shifted slightly, he escaped the room. He also checked the room Kurapika and Leorio shared. He noticed they too were sleeping silently.

Killua quietly left the home. He soon entered the forest.'I see why Gon likes to go in forests when something's on his mind. This is pretty relaxing.' He froze. A bad felling crept up inside him.

All of a sudden, something struck him in the back. Killua cried out and fell to the ground. He clenched his teeth. 'Why couldn't I sense that?!' he screamed in his mind. He was snapped out of his thoughts when a eery laugh echoed around. Before he registered anything else, he again was hit.

"Where are you?!" Killua yelled out.

'I hate sounding so weak. This guy has perfect zetsu!' he thought.

This time, Killua saw what was hitting him. A giant ball of murky aura shot out of the darkness. Killua dodged it quickly. His eyes widened when he saw it turn.

'What?!' he thought.

"Come out now!" Killua shouted.

A man with burnt peach hair walked out of the shadows. An evil smirk was painted on his face.

"Who are you." Killua demanded.

"Now where would the fun be in that." the man said mockingly.

His voice was smooth but had a dark tinge to it.

'What if he's here to get the others?! No.. I won't let that happen. Not to my friends.' Killua thought. He took a stance. The man calmly walked closer.

"So what is a Zoldyck like you, doing outside of the estate hm?" he asked.

Killua's eyes widened. He then saw the murky aura surrounding the man. Caught up in his thoughts, he didn't register the attack until it was too late.

"Lights out." the man said.

He shot his hand out. The murky aura flew at am extreme pace before darkness consumed Killua. The man sighed and lifted Killua. He hauled him over his shoulder and looked at the house. He pulled out a paper and wrote down a few words. He placed it at the front door.

"I'll pay them a visit later." he said before disappearing in to the darkness

* * *

Gon shot up in the bed just as the clock hit seven. A stabbing feeling entered his chest. He looked around rapidly.

"Killua? Killua, where are you?" Gon called out.

No answer. He couldn't shake the bad feeling that rested inside. He jumped from the bed and left the room. He almost collided with Nelo as he rushed in the hall.

"Something's wrong! Killua's missing!" Gon shouted.

Nelo's gasped as her eyes widened in horror.

"I knew something was wrong." she said to Gon. " I sensed someone unfamiliar near here. It was faint."

"Maybe they took Killua!"

Nelo and Gon jumped down stairs.

Nelo ripped open the door. A note smacked Gon in the face.

"Look! That's where the unfamiliar aura is coming from." Nelo informed.

Gon sniffed.

"It has Killua's scent on it!" Gon exclaimed.

"Wait, what does it say?" Nelo asked.

Gon glanced back at it and started to read it:

_'So you realized that your friend was gone eh?_

_If you want him back then come get him._

_Better hurry._

_Z.'_

Gon's hands shook as he read the letter. He felt the wall the separated his rage start to snap. It faded slightly when he saw the state Nelo was in. Her eyes were wide with fright. Her face had visibly paled.

"Nelo?" Gon asked worriedly.

Nelo let out a shaky breath.

"Th-That 'Z.' I know that Z!" she breathed out.

"Nelo?" Gon asked again.

Nelo looked into Gon's eyes. Gon recognized the emotions that they expressed. Fear, concern, and anger.

"Zurune kidnapped Killua. My brother kidnapped Killua." she whispered.

Gon gasped. Nelo looked down as her body shook.

"What's going on?" Leorio asked as he, Kurapika, and Nebi approached.

"Where is Killua?" Kurapika asked Gon.

"Sis?" Nebi asked, warily.

Leorio and Kurapika looked at Nelo. Nebi hesitantly walked up to his sister and grabbed her hand.

"Sis, what's wrong?" he asked.

Nelo looked up. Everyone except Gon gasped at the rage that shined in her eyes.

"My brother kidnapped Killua." she said, enraged.

They gasped.

"B-But brother left a long time ago!" Nebi insisted.

Nelo showed Nebi the 'Z'.

"That's his signature Nebi." she told him.

She handed the note back to the unusually quiet Gon.

"What's bothering me, is how he managed to capture Killua. He was an assassin so that wouldn't be easy." Kurapika said.

"That would have to be some powerful zetsu if he managed to hide from Killua." Leorio added.

"Killua.." Nebi whimpered.

He hugged his sister tightly and cried. Nelo sighed and rubbed his back in comfort. She kissed the top of his head.

"We'll find him." she whispered.

She looked up and clashed eyes with Gon.

"We'll find him."

Leorio then noticed something.

"Those houses over there, can they see what happens over here?" he asked.

He was pointing to a row of houses beyond the forest.

"Yes. But it depends on which house." Nelo said.

"Then I'm going to ask if anyone saw anything last night." Leorio said.

He left toward the town.

"I'm going to go to the local library and use the computers there. I want to see which directions Zurune could have gone." Kurapika said.

Nebi peered up at him.

"Can I go?" he asked.

Kurapika smiled down at him.

"Sure." he said.

Nebi gave him a small smile and grabbed his hand. They soon started off toward the library. Nelo glanced at Gon and noticed his teary eyes.

"Gon-"

Gon let out a broken sob. Nelo quickly made her way to him and embraced him. She could feel Gon's tears seep through her sleeve.

"It'll be okay Gon." Nelo whispered.

Gon let out another sob.

"He's m-my best friend. I don't w-want to lose him!" he choked out.

His voice was muffled. Nelo nodded and rubbed his back in comfort.

"And you won't Gon. We will find him and my brother will pay." she said.

Gon nodded. He dried his eyes and hugged Nelo.

"Thanks Nelo." he said.

Nelo smiled at him.

"What are friends for." she said. "I have a feeling we'll be traveling, so let's go in town and gather some things."

Gon nodded.

"Okay." he responded.

He then started to walk toward the town. Nelo sighed sadly. She looked to the sky with gloomy yet determined eyes as she walked behind Gon.

'Please hang in there. We'll find you I promise!...Killua'

* * *

**R&R please**


	5. Pain and Confrontation

**Welcome to Chapter 5..I'm sorry I have not been able to update anything. I've had some difficulties I needed to sort out. The reason I changed the name of this story is because I felt that it fit better. I chose the name after the song "Feeling a Moment" by Feeder. I felt that the song would a great theme for my story. So just imagine that song throughout the story. If you've never heard it before, check it out. I thank you guys for reading this too. And I appreciate reviews if that's okay, they give me comfort in my writing. Have you guys seen the latest episode? Heartbreaking.. well ****楽しんでください**

* * *

Dull blue eyes starred ahead, half-lidded. 'This reminds me of Milluki's punishment.' he thought.

"Oh you've awakened."

Killua tensed slightly at the familiar smooth yet eery voice. The man from before stepped out. It was then Killua saw the eye color of his captor. A light moss green. Killua's eyes widened.

"You.." he whispered.

The man laughed.

"Oh so you recognize me? Well yes, I am Zurune Tourmaline. Older brother of Nelo and Nebi."

"Why are you doing this?!" Killua asked.

"Like I'd tell you anything. I'm not stupid."

Zurune snapped his fingers. Killua traveled his eyes to three approaching figures. Killua glared as he recognized the familiar faces.

"Mienai!" he snapped.

The three of them laughed.

"Oh so hostile." Hakka said.

All of a sudden, sharp pains erupted from Killua's sides. He cried out from the pain. He then noticed small amounts of blood dripping.

"Ya see kid, we've done our research and we know what the Zoldycks do for punishment. You think you can get through this?" Muchi asked.

Killua growled.

"If I can get through what my brother did then duh!" he sneered.

Immense pain appeared on his cheek. His eyes widened in surprise. Zurune walked up with a smirk.

"But did he use nen?" he asked, the smirk still there.

Killua's eyes widened. He remembered what Nelo had told him one time.

_ Flashback_

"_You have to be careful when going against the Mienai." Nelo said._

"_What for?" Killua asked._

"_Their nen is invisible. It's why I quickly used mine when Muchi attack you and Gon."_

"_Seriously?!"_

"_Yes, they're very dangerous and lethal."_

"_But I've experienced torture since birth. It can't be that bad compared to that."_

_Nelo's eyes were hard._

"_Killua, it's much worse"_

_ Flashback End_

Killua sighed. 'This can't get any worse.' he thought. He cried out as pain, a thousand times worse, settled in his left leg. As his eyes fluttered closed, a thought drifted,

'Stay safe..Gon..Everyone'

* * *

'Killua..' Gon thought. He and Nelo were in a supply store. Nelo was talking with the clerk. Gon stopped as he came across a vending machine. One snack caught his attention. Chocolate balls. His heart twisted as he looked at them. 'Killua.. don't give up. Please..'

Nelo interrupted his thoughts as she asked,

"Gon, are you okay?"

Gon nodded mutely.

"I just want to find Killua.." he whispered.

Nelo's eyes turned sad. She nodded in understanding.

"I want to find him too Gon." she whispered.

Gon looked at her sadly. He mentally slapped himself. 'I'm not the only one who wants Killua back and safe.' he thought. Gon felt ashamed of himself. He quietly followed Nelo as they left the store. Just as Gon was about to apologize, a familiar voice interrupted him.

"SIS!"

They looked to see Nebi and Kurapika walking toward them. Nebi waved his hand at them with a smile. Nelo shook her head, amused.

"Leorio called me. He told me to meet him back at the house. It seems he gathered some information." Kurapika said as he walked up.

"I think that would be best." Nelo remarked.

Everyone nodded. Kurapika and Gon took the bags from Nelo. They stumbled slightly. Nelo and Nebi laughed at the scene.

"Nelo.." a male voice spoke.

'That voice.' Nelo thought as she tensed.

She looked toward the ground, barely noticing the others turning to face the individual.

"What do you want?" she asked in a hard voice.

"Can you let us explain?" Rouh asked.

Nelo whipped around and glared at them.

"Explain?! Explain what?! That you left us! You left us and didn't even have the heart to tell us good bye! I'm twelve years old and taking care of my six year old brother!" she yelled.

Nebi ran and wrapped his arms around Nelo. He buried his face in to her stomach.

'He's six? He looks four..' Kurapika thought.

"I love Nebi very much and I won't abandon him like you did." Nelo added.

Tears were rolling down her cheeks and splashing on Nebi's head. Gon and Kurapika's eyes expressed sadness at the broken look Nelo showed. Nebi felt Nelo's body tremble. He immediately tightened his hug, giving as much comfort as he could. Nelo, sensing his intention, bowed her head and returned the embrace.

"You couldn't expect us to live with you when you used that 'stuff'" Amphi told them.

Gon stepped up with a hard look.

"That 'stuff' saved me and my friend." Gon's voice cracked when he said friend. "If it wasn't for Nelo, we would have died. You all would have died and you still treat her like dirt!"

"Gon.." Nelo whispered in shock.

"Nelo is a great person and you should be happy you have her as a daughter. And Nebi. Nebi is the nicest boy I've ever met. He and my friend Killua are the brothers I've always wanted. Be grateful." Gon said.

Kurapika was shocked. 'I have never heard Gon's voice so serious. Is it because of Killua?' he asked himself. He looked at Gon's eyes. 'His eyes seem angry but hurt. Angry because of the town's treatment toward Nelo and Nebi. Hurt because Killua is missing. Gon..you need to stay strong'

Nelo suddenly spoke up.

"Let's go guys. Leorio's waiting."

Everyone voiced their agreement as they set off back to the home.

* * *

_Pain. Immense pain flowed through the mangled body._

'Where am I? What's going on?' Killua gazed around with half-lidded eyes. 'Oh right. I was kidnapped.' he thought bitterly. 'I wonder what's going to happen now. If I know Gon, he's going to try and find me. I know Nelo isn't going to let him do it alone. I wouldn't be surprised is everyone came but I-I don't want them to get hurt. Not because of me.'

"Wake up kid!"

Killua lazily glanced up to see the scowl on Muchi's face.

"What?..." Killua mumbled.

His eye lids started to flutter.

"I said to wake up!" Muchi demanded.

"Shut up, ugly." Killua murmured.

Muchi's eyes shined in anger.

"WHAT?! I'LL SHOW YOU YOU BRAT! _SEN-HARI!_" he roared.

Killua's eyes shot open as searing pain shot through him. Muchi laughed evilly. He moved his hand rapidly.

"Yea, how do you like that you stupid brat!" he said mockingly.

"Muchi!" Zurune's voice yelled. "Don't kill him yet!"

Muchi growled.

"Well aren't you lucky." he whispered cruelly.

He gave Killua one last hard hit before leaving the room. Killua spit blood on the floor. 'These guys are really starting to bug me' he thought. 'It doesn't make any sense. Why would Zurune want me for? He and Illumi would make great friends.' he thought the last part bitterly. His eyes became sad. A tiny tear dribbled down his battered cheek. 'It's ironic how I dreamed of Gon and the others dead, but by the time they get here, I might be. Still, I can't get that nightmare out of my head.' Killua slowly looked up as more tears fell. 'Please.. don't come find me.'

* * *

Hours away, the group were sitting in the front yard, sharing plans and information.

"What did you find out Leorio?" Gon asked.

"Apparently not all of the houses can see over the forest." Leorio said.

"Sis told you that." Nebi said from Nelo's lap.

Leorio huffed.

"Well, three people saw what happened." he said.

"Do their stories match?" Kurapika asked.

"Mostly. One man told me he saw a man with peach hair threw his hands out like a maniac. He also said he saw a young boy being thrown around every time the man threw his hands out."

"They couldn't see the nen.." Gon said in realization.

"Well that crosses off any doubt that it was my brother who attacked and kidnapped Killua. Zurune has peach hair like Nebi." Nelo said. "Kurapika, you did your research on computer. Do you need a map?"

"Yes that will do." Kurapika said.

Nelo nodded. Nebi, knowing that Nelo had to get up, moved from her lap and sat next to Gon.

"Sorry for the interrupting Leorio." Nelo said as she stood up.

She then left to the inside of the house.

"He seemed to give a powerful blow to Killua and knocked him out. He said he picked him up and set something down on your porch before leaving." Leorio continued.

Nebi started to sniffle. Small tears started to fall.

"Nebi?" Gon asked, concerned.

Nebi let out a whimper as more tears cascaded down his cheeks.

"Nebi, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Gon asked as he moved closer.

Nebi crawled in Gon's lap and sobbed. Gon expressed his surprise with wide eyes. He slowly wrapped his arms around the small boy's frame.

"I-I miss K-Killua. I w-want hi-him to be safe and not de-de-dead." Nebi choked out.

He buried his face in Gon's chest. Gon's eyes quickly became sad as did Kurapika's and Leorio's. 'That's exactly how I feel too Nebi.' Gon thought. He hugged the boy closer and rubbed his back like Aunt Mito did when he needed comfort.

"Me too Nebi. Killua's my best friend and I want him back safe." Gon said.

When Nebi didn't respond, he looked down at the boy. Nebi's eyes were closed and he gave off a few sniffles. Gon gave him a sad yet soft smile. He repositioned Nebi to make sure he was comfortable.

"I've never seen you like this Gon." Leorio voiced.

Gon looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean? Like what?" he asked.

"I think he means so comforting. You've comforted each of us in a different way. I think it's just that this is the most we've seen." Kurapika answered for Leorio.

Gon nodded.

"I get what you mean now. I guess it's because we share the same feeling. I know the you all miss Killua and want him back as much as I do but-" Gon paused for a second. "What Nebi said is exactly what's been on my mind. Knowing that Killua is in trouble and that as of now I'm powerless to help him, it hurts."

"We'll find him Gon." Kurapika told him.

He spoke in a tender and comforting voice.

"We will." Gon agreed. "I know we will."

Nelo soon came out with a large map in her hands. She raised an eyebrow and looked in confusion at seeing her brother sleeping in Gon's lap.

"We'll explain later." Leorio said.

Nelo nodded.

"Alright then, on with the plan."

* * *

**R&R**


	6. The Rescue: Part 1: The Plan

**Welcome to Chapter 6.. ****楽しんでください **

**I'm also taking requests for this story so if you have any just let me know.**

**Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter does not belong to me nor does the obvious characters. I only own the OC's.**

* * *

"Kurapika, what did you and Nebi find out?" Nelo asked.

"Well, there are three ways to exit this island town. One way leads to an island of forests. Another to an abandoned island and the last to a local village called Jijish." he said.

"To make the search go faster, should we split up?" Gon asked.

Nebi was still fast asleep in Gon's lap. His face was hidden in Gon's shoulder. He gripped his shirt with with small hand.

"I think that's a good idea." Nelo said.

"But who will go where?" Leorio asked.

"Hm..I think Gon and Nelo should go to the island of forests. Leorio should go to Jijish and I will go to the abandoned island." Kurapika suggested.

"I agree with that plan. But what about Nebi?" Gon asked.

They looked at Nelo.

"I think he should go with Kurapika." she stated.

They looked at her in shock. Nelo sighed.

" The reason I say this is because it'll be dangerous if he goes in to the island of forests with us." she motioned to Gon and herself. "We're faster than he is and it's going to be harder to keep him safe. I just feel Kurapika can keep a better eye on him during the search." she finished.

They nodded.

"We should prepare to leave then." Kurapika said.

Gon handed Nelo Nebi as they returned in to the house.

* * *

Nelo placed Nebi in his room before leaving to hers. A few minutes later, she came out wearing a dark brown sweatshirt with two white and light green vine designs on the sides. She also wore slightly baggy khaki shorts that came to the middle of her thighs. She had white sneakers. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, her eyes hard. 'Zurune, if I know you you're probably hurting Killua. But don't worry, you'll pay for it. I'll make sure you realize your mistake.' she thought furiously. She was brought out of her thoughts by a soft innocent voice.

"Nelo?"

Nelo turned to see Nebi standing there, rubbing his left eye with his fist. Nelo's hard eyes softened before she approached him.

"How are you feeling? I was told about your little break down earlier." Nelo said.

Nebi looked down.

"I'm sorry.." he whispered.

Nelo sighed and got to eye level with her brother.

"There's nothing wrong with missing Killua. I miss him too." she said.

Nebi sniffed and nodded.

"We'll get him back." Nelo reassured him.

"Okay.. but sis, where are you going?" Nebi asked.

Nelo sighed and filled Nebi in on what she and the others talked about.

"B-B-But sis! I wanna stay with you!" Nebi stammered.

"Nebi-"

"I th-thought we stick together."

Nelo's eyes saddened at Nebi's broken expression. She pulled him in to a hug.

"Nebi, if you come with me and Gon, I wouldn't be able to keep you safe. Kurapika can though. You know how much your safety means to me." she said sincerely.

Tears started to gather in her eyes at the thought of Nebi being horribly injured because she couldn't protect him. Nebi seemed to notice the tears and hugged his sister. He nuzzled his face into her shoulder before looking at her.

"Okay.. I'm sorry." he said.

Nelo smiled and shook her head.

"It's fine." she said.

Nebi gave her a bright smile before leaving into his room. Nelo smirked before leaving her room.

"How's Nebi?" Gon asked.

Nelo gave him a half smile.

"He's handling it." she said.

* * *

Later, the group met outside.

"This is it." Kurapika said.

"Everyone has a way to contact each other right?" Nelo asked.

They nodded. Nebi ran up and hugged Nelo tightly around the waist.

"I'm gonna miss you sis!" he cried.

Nelo smiled softly at the small boy.

"I forgot." Leorio murmured to Gon and Kurapika. "This would be the first they separated."

Gon turned back and looked sadly at the two. He knew how close the siblings were. Nelo sighed and returned the hug.

"I'm going to miss you too little dove." she said.

Once they let go, Nebi smiled and kissed his sister's cheek.

"Be safe sis." he said.

Nelo laughed gently and ruffled his hair.

"I will. You stay safe too." she said.

She stood and looked Kurapika and Leorio.

"You too." she told them.

They looked at her in shock and confusion. Nelo rolled her eyes and smiled. She walked toward them and hugged the two before returning to Gon's side. Nelo looked at Gon. The said boy nodded.

* * *

"Zurune, we have some news." Hakka informed

"Oh?" Zurune questioned.

"Apparently, those brats are leaving the town in search for the Zoldyck."

Zurune smirked and stood from his seat He walked from the room and approached Killua. He was dangling limp, his hands chained with nen. His body was badly injured. His head drooped against his chest. Killua's shirt was in shreds. The bottom of his shorts were torn.

"Did you hear that?" Zurune asked him.

Killua simply ignored him.

"Well, it turns out that my siblings and your friends are searching for you." Zurune said. Killua's eyes widened slightly at that. Zurune stalked up to him and lifted his head. Killua's eyes shined with hatred. "There's a chance they'll come across this place. And when they do-" Zurune smirked. "We'll kill them."

Killua growled.

"Don't touch them." he said menacingly.

They were slightly shocked at how strong his voice sounded given how weak he seemed. Though Zurune was still shocked, he approached Killua.

"Or what?" he asked.

Killua's eyes flashed.

"I'll kill you." he said in a monotone voice.

They started to laugh. Killua, angry that they were laughing, used all of his left over strength to do this one move. He pulled himself up and swung his legs forward. He twisted his body around and did a hook kick. Muchi received this and flew backward. Zurune growled and shot is hand out. A blast of murky green aura hit Killua in the chest. Killua cried out as he slammed against the sharp wall.

"Man you really did you research." Kikyuu said as she laughed.

She gently ran her fingers against the spikes resting on the wall.

Zurune gripped Killua's face tightly, forcing him to look at him.

"Don't get too cocky brat, or when our guests arrive they'll find a dead Zoldyck." he sneered.

Killua looked away. A smirk slowly formed on Zurune's face.

"Hakka, call the guys and let them know we're having company. Send them out to the surrounding areas." he ordered.

"Sure thing." Hakka said.

He then left.

* * *

Hours away, a ship sailed the waves. Nelo closed her eyes as the soft wind blew threw her hair. She was sitting on the edge of the main deck. Her knees were pulled to her chest. 'I wonder..is this, perhaps, my fault? My fault that Killua is in danger? My fault that the others could-could die?' Nelo laid her head on her knees. 'Zurune won't hesitate to kill them. I know he won't.' A tear slipped down her cheek.' What if—What if I can't protect anyone?'

From the background, Gon watched her sadly. He walked quietly toward her.

"Nelo?" he called softly.

Nelo turned her head and smiled slightly. She turned back and watched the waves. Gon sat next to her. His eyes never wavered.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Nelo sighed before glancing back at Gon.

"I feel that this is my fault." she said.

Gon's eyes widened.

"Why would you think that?!" he asked, shocked.

"Honestly, I don't know.. maybe because it was my brother who kidnapped Killua."

Nelo buried her face in to her arms.

"I just don't get why he's doing this.." she said.

Gon peered at the ocean.

"Nelo." he said.

Nelo glimpsed at Gon. He still looked on toward the ocean, his gaze hard.

"Even though it was your brother who kidnapped Killua, it's definitely not your fault." he told her.

"Gon. There is a chance that Zurune is doing something horrible to him. What if-"

"No." Gon interrupted. "Killua is not dead. I can feel it. He used to be an assassin. He can handle a lot more than a normal person."

Realizing that there wasn't a point in arguing, Nelo nodded. She let out a breath and stood.

"Gon." she said.

Her voice was barely above a whisper. Gon peered up at her. Nelo's bangs were covering her eyes.

"Please don't misunderstand me. Killua is my friend too and I don't want him to die." she continued.

She then and turned away. She started to walk toward the room she was given.'It's true. I don't want Killua to die. I don't want anyone to die. B-But..something tells me this won't turn out like we hoped.' Nelo thought.

"N-Nelo!" Gon called.

She stopped.

"I'm sorry."

Nelo sighed and said, "Me too" before walking toward the bunkers.

* * *

**Don't get me wrong guys I love Killua and I really feel bad for what I'm putting him through. I feel mean..**

**Until the next chapter R&R.**

**Next: Kurapika and Nebi.**


	7. THe Rescue: Part 2: Accident and Mistake

**Welcome to Chapter 7.. ****楽しんでください **

**I want to apologize for taking a while to update. My little brother needed me. He was going through some serious problems, and fainted. It was an eventful week. I also got caught up with school and to be honest, I lost my confidence in this story. I decided to give it another go, so bare with me on this. **

**So, I don't know what kind of animals there are in HxH.. all I really know is the fox bear. But I'm just going to go with regular animals. (This is a hint-correction- _Extreme hint_ to Nebi's nen abilities. Also, thank you to the two people who reviewed my story. I'm glad you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter does not belong to me nor does the obvious characters. I only own the OC's.**

* * *

The air seemed to thicken as Kurapika and Nebi came close to the island. Dark clouds hovered around it. Kurapika felt slightly apprehensive about the island. 'This place.. it holds an eery feeling.' he thought.

"Kurapika.." Nebi said.

Kurapika looked at him.

"Are we going there?" Nebi pointed to the island. "It looks scary.."

"It'll be alright." Kurapika said. 'I don't disagree with you Nebi. I am having some regrets..'

The two shortly arrived. Kurapika put his arm in front of Nebi.'Are we being watched?'

"Kurapika, what's wrong?" Nebi asked.

"Nothing it's fine.."

They walked through the ruins. Kurapika froze. Nebi also seemed to realize that something was wrong. He moved behind Kurapika and gripped his waist. He slightly started to shake. Creaking sounds echoed as the wind whistled. Growling started to become clear. All of a sudden, an adult lion walked in front of them.

Kurapika gasped.'What is that doing here?' he thought

"Nebi, stay back." he said.

His eyes widened when he noticed Nebi missing from his side. He slowly peered over and saw Nebi petting the lion, much to his shock. Nebi turned and smiled at Kurapika.

Kurapika then remembered what Nelo had told them when they had just met.

"Nebi and I are manipulators"

'He manipulates...animals? Or prehaps only felines? Then again, he could just have a connection with them.'

Kurapika shook his head. He felt as if he was rambling to himself.

"Come on Kurapika! He's really nice." Nebi said with a bright smile.

Kurapika hesitantly walked over. The lion licked Nebi's face, making him giggle. Kurapika smiled.

"What now?" Nebi asked.

Kurapika looked around in thought.

"This might not be my best idea, but I think we should split up." he said.

Nebi gasped but nodded. His eyes shined with a little amount of sadness. Kurapika looked at the lion.

"Stay with him okay?" he asked.

The lion made a slight growling noise.

"I'll take that as an okay." Kurapika said.

He then started off the other direction. Nebi frowned before looking at the lion.

"We should go now.." he whispered.

The lion helped Nebi climb on his back. Nebi gripped the mane softly as they traveled in a different direction.

* * *

Kurapika sighed. As he walked, he kicked a pebble. 'Am I wrong in this plan? Have I made the right choice?' he thought.

He froze. His eyes narrowed. He whipped around.

"Who's there?!" Kurapika called out.

No answer. Kurapika hesitantly turned back. 'I need to stay on guard.' he thought to himself. 'Someone is here. Someone with an atrocious motive.' he looked to the sky slightly.' I hope Nebi is safe.' Kurapika then continued to walk. Suddenly, the ground shook violently. Kurapika looked up in panic as buildings crashed down.

* * *

Nebi screamed as buildings fell. He buried his face in the lion's mane and curled up close. Soon, the shaking stopped. Nebi hesitantly looked up. He looked to the lion.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

The lion made a small growling noise. Nebi smiled. He gasped as something hit him.

"Kurapika!" he shouted.

He started to shake.

"W-What if Kurapika i-is hurt?!"

The lion stood and licked Nebi's cheek. Nebi then looked around, trying to find any signal from Kurapika. When he didn't, he stood and whimpered. With shaky legs, he started to walk in the direction Kurapika had gone.

* * *

_-With Leorio_

Leorio sighed heavily as he closed his phone. He had asked around the small local village if they saw anything. Sadly, the first couple of people had all denied seeing anything. But then, one old man had told him something interesting.

_Flashback_

" _**Now that I think about it, yesterday morning a boat was heading toward the island of forests. Everytime I looked at it, shivers ran up my spine" **the man said._

_After hearing these particular news, he had called Kurapika. He grew worried when he received no answer. Next he called Nelo. He was thankful when she answered._

"_**What is it Leorio?" Nelo asked.**_

_Leorio noted the difference in tone. 'What happened?' he thought_

"_**Leorio?" Nelo's voice asked.**_

"_Sorry. I have news." Leorio said._

"_**What news?"**_

"_Well, I have a source who says he saw a boat heading toward the island of forests the day Killua was kidnapped. He said he felt shivers go up his spin everytime he looked at it."_

"_**That doesn't necessarily mean anything."**_

"_Nelo, I went further in research. Apparently, that was the only boat that came in this area."_

_Nelo was silent for a second._

"_**Have you called Kurapika?" she asked.**_

_Leorio sighed._

"_That's the bad part. I called at least four times. He never answered. I'm starting to worry if something happened." he informed._

_He heard Nelo gasp. Leorio's eyes widened as something came to mind. 'Nebi is with Kurapika.' he thought._

"_**Leorio.." Nelo spoke.**_

_The distant sound of her voice snapped Leorio back in reality._

"_Yes Nelo?" he asked._

"_**Go to the abandoned island where Kurapika and Nebi are. Find them and make sure they're safe. Please.." Nelo whispered the last word.**_

"_I will Nelo."_

"_**Thank you. And stay safe."**_

"_You too. Keep an eye on Gon."_

"_**Already done. Goodbye."**_

"_Bye.."_

_Flashback End_

Leorio ran a hand over his face. Now, he was on his way to Kurapika and Nebi. 'Be okay..'

* * *

_-Back with Nebi and Kurapika_

Rain had started to pour down heavily on the island. Nebi stumbled as he walked. He coughed and sniffled.

"Kurapika! K-Kurapika!" he called out helplessly.

Nebi cried out as he tripped and fell in a puddle. His lion friend voice his concern and bumped his nose on Nebi's head. The boy whimpered. His half-lidded eyes grew slightly dull. Then, his sister's voice appeared in his mind.

"Nebi, never give up. No matter how hard the task is, you must never give up."

Nebi allowed a small smile fix on his face.

"I-I won't give up sis." he whispered as he stood.

He stumbled but the lion steadied him. Nebi smiled at him. He turned back and continued on walking.

It's been at least an hour. Nebi coughed violently. Suddenly, Nebi tripped on something. He looked to see Kurapika laying there unconscious. Blood was smeared on the top of his head and slid down his face. Nebi gasped in fear. Tears slid down his cheek as he crawled over to Kurapika. With all of his strength, and the help of his lion friend, Nebi pulled Kurapika to shelter. He tore off part of his sleeve and cleaned Kurapika's injury. He wrapped it then breathed out a shaky breath. Nebi whimpered and slumped over Kurapika. The lion voiced his worry and licked Nebi's cheek in hopes of getting him to wake. When Nebi made no sign of waking, the lion's ears drooped. He licked Nebi's cheek once more before rested his head on Nebi's back.

* * *

Leorio walked around the island in discomfort. He had no idea where he was going. 'This is ridiculous' he thought. Leorio stopped abruptly when a certain lion reached his eyes. He gulped when the lion's head rose.

"Hey there, I need to find my friends so..."

He froze when the lion moved. He gasped and rushed forward.

"Kurapika! Nebi!" he shouted in worry.

The lion gently pulled Nebi off of Kurapika. Leorio picked up Kurapika gently. He went to do the same with Nebi, but noticed the lion hoisting him up on his back. Nebi's arms dangled as he shivered.

"I've never seen a lion like that.." Leorio murmured to himself.

* * *

Kurapika groaned as his eyes fluttered. He sat up, placing a hand to his head. 'A ship?' he thought as he observed his surroundings.

"You're awake."

Kurapika turned sharply toward the owner of the voice. He instantly wished he hadn't as his head started to pound.

"Leorio wha-"

He stopped when he saw the pale Nebi. He was shivering and desperately trying to seek warmth in Leorio's hold. Kurapika took a glance and noticed the lion on the dock.

"He's sick." Leorio voiced, motioning to Nebi.

Kurapika looked sadly at the boy.

"His skin is cold. When he coughs, they're raspy. He has trouble breathing sometimes." Leorio informed.

Kurapika's eyes burned as he closed them tightly. He gritted his teeth.

"Kurapika, it'll be okay." Leorio said.

Kurapika shook his head.

"No, this is my fault."

He bowed his head as unwanted tears silently fell.

* * *

**R&R please.**


End file.
